


L'Homme de Glace et le Criminel Consultant

by BlueConverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jim is Obsessed with Mycroft, Jim is THE Criminal Consultant, Kinky, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is Obsessed with Jim, Strange relation, dance, game
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueConverse/pseuds/BlueConverse
Summary: James Moriarty, le criminel le plus réputé mais surtout mort, reviens. Une fois encore, il souhaite mettre à genoux Sherlock et ses amis. Ayant mit la main sur une information importante, il n'hésitera pas à se tourner vers l'aîné des Holmes. D'une façon plutôt particulière. Et si pour une fois, c'était à Mycroft Holmes de jouer aux détective ?





	L'Homme de Glace et le Criminel Consultant

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Bonsoir à tous ! Me voilà avec une fic sur l'univers de Sherlock. En particulier sur son grand frère Mycroft Holmes et James Moriarty. Oui je sais ce n'est pas un paring très connu mais je compte bien l'utiliser tout de même ! Bref bref ! Trêve de bavardage je vous laisse à la lecture de ce premier chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos avis, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis positif ou négatif ! également si quelque petites choses ne vous plaise pas, et bien n'hésitez surtout pas.

**L'HOMME DE GLACE ET LE CRIMINEL CONSULTANT**   


 

 

Chapitre 1 : **La liste**

 

Mycroft Holmes toussa. Il entrouvrit ses yeux mais les referma immédiatement sous l'assaut de la lumière aveuglante. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage, le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête le lançait. Il voulut passer la main dans ses cheveux mais ses mains étaient menottées. Sans ouvrir les yeux il devinait que la pièce ou il était enfermé était soit dans un entrepôt soit dans une usine désaffectée. Il le savait à l'odeur de moisissures et à l'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce. En réalité Mycroft ne savait pas quoi penser, il ne savait plus. Le brouillard qui enveloppait son esprit tardait à ce dissiper. Essayant de retrouver un souffle convenable, il tenta également de relever la tête malgré les courbatures que cela provoquait.

Pour la seconde fois, il ouvrit les yeux. Malgré la brûlure de la lumière, ses yeux s'habituèrent progressivement. Il lança un regard circulaire. La pièce était vide et grise. Elle ne comportait entre autre que une table et il n'y avait aucune issue hormis une porte de fer. Pas besoin d'être le Grand Sherlock Holmes pour deviner que celle-ci était fermée. Mycroft testa l'efficacité de ses menottes. Malheureusement pour lui, elles étaient solides et ses efforts étaient impuissants. La chaise était fixée au sol, impossible pour lui de se déplacer.

Bien entendu, il remarqua qu'on lui avait subtilisé tout ses effets personnel. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Mycroft se sentait nu. Il était l'homme le plus important du gouvernement et malgré ça, seule une paire de menotte suffisait à l'arrêter. Même en se concentrant, il n'arrivait à réunir les souvenirs qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi il était dans une telle situation. Il réfléchissait surtout à quel ennemi il avait à faire. Il se doutait que Sherlock avait quelque chose à voir la dedans.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et même dans cette posture, il pensait avant tout à son petit frère. Si on s'en était pris à lui, c'était sans aucun doute pour pouvoir toucher Sherlock. Même avec son intelligence hors pair et le Docteur Watson, Sherlock n'était encore qu'un enfant sur lequel il fallait veiller. Son rôle. Il entendait déjà la voix grave de son frère débiter son flot de parole pleines de colère, de haine et d'arguments contre sa surveillance sans faille. Sherlock ne faisait toujours pas la différence entre inquiétude et simple surveillance.

Tout en gardant Sherlock dans un coin de son esprit, il analysa une seconde fois la pièce ou il était retenu. Murs défraîchis mais cependant assez récents, sol en béton, porte en fer, table en fer, couche importante de poussière, plafond très fin, un berreta était posé sur la table, calibre 45. Deux hommes l'avaient emmené sur cette chaise à en juger les traces de pas. L'un était plus imposant que l'autre et l'autre boitait légèrement. Mais ce qui l'intriguait vraiment, était la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Cette personne en question c'était tenue à l'écart, en observateur, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou il se tenait. Le plus étrange était que les pas de cet inconnu ne repartait pas vers la porte comme les deux marmules. Il devinait aisément que l'homme en question était l'homme qui donnait les ordres, en effet les traces d'un des sbires divergeaient vers la table, sans doute pour y déposer l'arme.

Quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Impossible à atteindre et pourtant si proche. L'arme représentait son impuissance. Il se représentait en boucle la scène, il voyait les déplacements, les personnes. Le visage de la troisième personne en revanche, ne voulait pas se manifester à lui. Mycroft avait tant d'ennemis qu'il était difficile de savoir lequel se cachait derrière tout ça. C'est à se moment là que Mycroft regrettait l'absence de son frère.

« Réfléchis ! Utilise se qui te reste de neurones ! »

Sherlock se tenait devant lui , il le fixait de son air hautain et avec ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« On te kidnappe et on t 'emmène dans cet entrepôt désaffecté pourquoi ? »

Sherlock prenait maintenant ses aises à s'asseoir dans son fauteuil au 221 Baker Street. Ne le lâchant pas de ses prunelles observatrices.

\- Pour avoir des informations sur toi. Ça ne peut être que ça, une autre raison aurait tout changé.

Un sourire apparu aussi vite qu'il ne disparu sur le visage de son frère.

« Bien ton cerveau n'est pas aussi occupé par la nourriture que je ne le pensais, maintenant dis moi qui t'a enlevé ? »

Mycroft chercha en vain cette information mais rien ne se présentait. Il secoua la tête négativement

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir.

Sherlock se leva et se mit à tourner autour de Mycroft une main derrière le dos.

« Tu le sais ! Tu regarde mais tu n'observe pas ! Cher frère à qui en veut réellement cet homme ? »

\- Je te l'ai dis ! A toi !

Le détective s'arrêta devant son frère et afficha un grand sourire. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Mycroft.

« Alors pourquoi cherche tu dans tes ennemis mon cher frère ? »

\- Merci Sherlock.

Son frère lui répondit simplement par un de ses mouvements théâtral.

Théâtral.

Une multitude d'informations se déversa dans son esprit puis le cadre de 221 Baker Street s'effondra peu à peu pour laisser place une résolution.

Mycroft ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était capable d'organiser une telle scène.

\- Moriarty.

\- Tu m'as appelé darling ?

Un violent frisson parcourut Mycroft. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas entendu arriver ? D'ailleurs comment était-il entré ? Et pourtant James Moriarty était derrière lui et avait poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Reprenant son masque de glace, Mycroft contrôla de manière spectaculaire ses sentiments qui menaçait de faire lâcher ses nerfs.

Quant à lui, Moriarty était satisfait de sa petite entrée. Il avait tout préparé. Évidemment ce ne fut pas facile de trouver le bon moment pour enlever l'Homme de Glace mais finalement tout c'était déroulé sans accroc. Le surveiller avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il avait été fasciné par l'apparition de certain sentiments sur ce visage qu'il savait inexpressif et glacial. Tout ceci était très amusant. Ce qui l'était encore plus était le frisson qui avait parcouru Holmes. Il l'avait sentit et gardait ce détail dans un coin de son esprit. Cet homme était tout de même des sentiments. Enfin son corps.

Un grand sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Moriarty. Il fit le tour de la chaise et vint se poster devant Mycroft. Ce dernier avait la tête bien droite et restait fier. Il ne ressemblait en aucun point à son frère. Plus enveloppé, moins de cheveux... Mais cependant, il avait cette aura homlesque reconnaissable entre mille. Sans oublier l'intelligence qui égalait sans nul doute celle de Sherlock.

\- Ne fais donc pas ton timide avec moi mon cher, tu es mon invité après tout.

\- Je pensais que vous prendriez plus de temps à revenir d'entre les morts, apparemment ce n'est pas le cas.

Moriarty fut prit d'un rire fou qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mycroft. Cet individu ne lui inspirait que du dégoût.

\- Je prévois tout à l'avance mon cher, autrement le temps me rattrape. Tic Tac tourne l'heure... Tic Tac...

Le criminel chantait maintenant une chansonnette en agitant ses mains. Mycroft se sentait mal à l'aise malgré le fait qu'il ne laissait rien transparaître. Il fallait qu'il résiste encore.

\- Pourquoi ne vous être adressé à mon frère directement ?

Un autre sourire glaçant apparut sur les lèvres de Moriarty, découvrant ainsi une rangée de dents blanche parfaitement aligné. Mycroft n'avait toujours pas relever la tête, ce qui énerva profondément James. Contrairement à son frère, cet homme était moins impulsif, plus organisé et surtout sa voix ne trahissait rien, si ce n'est le dédain qu'il camouflait d'élégance. Rien ne ressortait de cet homme. Pourtant il savait pertinemment que son point faible était Sherlock, son petit frère. S'il voulait briser Sherlock, il devait briser Mycroft avant. Mycroft était un engrenage qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'installer dans sa parfaite machinerie. Le petit vis qui changeait tout. Il l'avait autrefois prit pour un homme sans réel danger. Mais après avoir plusieurs fois contrecarré ses plan, le prénom de Mycroft Holmes était devenu pour lui synonyme de menace à exterminer.

Il avait passé des nuits entière à réfléchir à comment se débarrasser de lui. Moriarty s'approcha dangereusement de Mycroft jusqu'à venir s'installer sur les genoux de celui-ci. La réaction de Holmes fut immédiate, tout son corps fut plus tendu qu'un arc. Maintenant James pouvait regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Bien qu'ils n'exprimaient rien, il constata que le grand frère Holmes avait les yeux bleus comme Sherlock, certe moins perçant et tirant sur le vert mais bleu tout de même. Intéressant. Il s'amusait de sa réaction aussi. Aucun doute que le fait d'être touché mettait mal à l'aise l'Homme de Glace. Il fit une moue d'enfant avant de promener sa main sur la joue parfaitement rasée de Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes faisait son possible pour garder son calme. Le criminel parlais à voix basse.

\- Ce serait trop simple et affreusement ennuyeux, je déteste m'ennuyer, et puis j'ai deux trois petite choses à régler avec toi darling, et bien entendu, je veux tout d'abord la liste.

Pour la première fois depuis sa détention, un sentiment apparut sur les traits de Mycroft. La peur. Comment ce fou pouvait-il être au courant ? Moriarty avait rapproché sa bouche de l'oreille de Mycroft. Il avait également agrippé le nœud de cravate de Mycrot pour tout doucement le desserrer.

\- Je sais tout mon cher, Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Et puis je sais que tu vas m'aider à la trouver n'est-ce pas ?

Il desserrait de plus en plus la cravate de Mycroft. Ce dernier n'en prenait pas vraiment compte, il réfléchissait à vive allure. Cette liste ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver entre les griffes de Moriarty.

\- Je ne vous ferais jamais cet honneur, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Il put sentir le sourire du psychopathe contre son oreille. Une douleur vive prit place dans son cou. Mycroft reconnu sans aucun mal une piqûre. Il sentit le criminel se redresser alors que la brume commençait à envahir son esprit.

\- Nous en reparlerons en temps et en heures darling...

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je veux cette liste »

Mycroft se réveilla en sursaut. Il était dans son bureau. Ce bureau placé près de Buckingham Palace. C'était un bureau très sobre. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint horriblement dépassé. Le bureau contenait également un canapé, une chaise et le long bureau sombre qui lui servait si souvent. Seul deux personnes savait ou ce trouvait l'endroit de cette pièce: Sherlock et Anthéa. Et maintenant une troisième personne non désirable. Tout était en ordre. Son portable était posé devant lui. Il pianota dessus pour s'apercevoir que tout ces rendez-vous avaient été annulés. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Anthéa quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

Mycroft n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour se rendre compte que Sherlock et le Dr. Watson se tenaient devant son bureau. Il leva élégamment les yeux vers son frère pour se rendre compte que celui était plus en colère que d'habitude.

\- Où étais-tu ? Pas la peine de de me mentir, je sais que tu en es incapable et puis les mensonges de ta secrétaire me suffise amplement. Aucun moyen de te communiquer hier alors que pour une fois tu pouvais me servir à quelque chose. Donc ?

Il soupira. Son frère était une diva et exigeait tout de tout le monde. Heureusement pour Mycroft, il le connaissait bien et savait que c'était sa façon de s'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ne déduis tu pas par toi même petit frère ? Je gaspillerais ma salive en explications inutiles et pourrait mettre fin à cette conversation stérile.

Les yeux perçants de Sherlock était déjà à l'œuvre. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Mycroft devinait qu'il avait du mal à deviner. Il savait également que Sherlock allait chercher. Mycroft répondait aux questions muettes de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait fini par tourner le dos à Mycroft et s'avançait déjà à vive allure vers la porte. John le suivais mais étais un epu désorienté par la drôle de conversation.

\- Je viendrais demain, et tâche d'être là pour une fois.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas mon cher frère.

Une fois les deux acolytes sortis, Mycroft souffla et pris son téléphone.

\- Allo Anthéa ? Préparez la voiture je vous pris.

Dehors, Sherlock et John prenais le chemin du retour pour Baker Street. Sherlock était perdu dans ses pensées. John à ses côtés était un peu perturbé par l'étrange attitude de Mycroft mais mettais ça sur le compte d'une quelconque fatigue.

\- Il n'est pas fatigué John, mon frère n'est jamais fatigué et ne le seras jamais. Il à été enlevé et ce n'est pas difficile à savoir.

\- Mais Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu veut dire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'ai pas à ta disposition une journée qu'il faut crier au kidnapping ! Il à très bien pu avoir un rendez-vous très urgant et secret.

Sherlock s'arrêta au milieu de la rue et fixa John avec intensité. Il leva un doigt vers la tempe de son ami sans le lâcher du regard

\- Serait tu devenus aussi stupide que les autres ? Tu me déçois John... Comme d'habitude tu vois mais tu n'observe pas. Même Lestrade aurait pu le voir !

Le détective reprit sa marche rapide suivit de son ami tout éberlué. Cet homme était impossible. Il soupira un grand coup avant de tourner la tête vers Sherlock.

\- Et bien je t'en pris éclaire moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore raté ?

Le sourire du sociopathe s'élargit, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose d'intéressant se présentait. Il tourna la tête pour regarder John avec des yeux pétillant.

\- Pourquoi mon frère ne porte t-il pas de cravate ?

 


End file.
